millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Quiz $ Millionaire
Quiz $ Millionaire (Japanese: クイズ$ミリオネア Kuizu $ Mirionea), is a Japanese game show that is based off of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. In order to win the ¥10,000,000 they have to answer 15 questions to win it. It was first aired on April 20, 2000 and hosted by Monta Mino. In 2009, the series became the first international version of Millionaire to adopt the clock format from the US version of the show. Contestants now have time limits for each question: 30 seconds each for questions 1 - 9, 1 minute each for questions 10 - 12, and 3 minutes each for questions 13 - 15. Usage of lifelines temporarily pauses the clock. However, unlike the US version, the remaining time after giving an answer for that question is void. Contestants who exceed the time limit on a given question without giving a "final answer" are forced to walk away with whatever winnings they have at they point. Lifelines * 50:50 (フィフティ・フィフテ, Fifuti Fifuti). The computer randomly removes two wrong answers. * Phone-a-Friend, also Telephone (テレフォン, Terefon). Four friends are in the other room. * Ask the Audience, also Audience (オーディエンス, Ōdiensu). The audience takes in hand and click on the answer. Results are displayed in percent. Money Trees The first Fastest Finger First On April 20, 2000, in first episode first FFF question was it is: The right order was DABC. The first fastest contestant was 36-years-old Mitsuko Shin Takahashi (5,31 seconds) from Tokyo. He won ￥1,000,000. The very first question was: In addition to him in the episode 25-years-old Yūko Nakajima from Chiba (won ￥1,000,000) and unknown player were appeared. Two FFF questions fails 1. August 17, 2000: The right order was BADC. 2. July 22, 2001: The right order was DCAB. Super Millionaire Super Millionaire was like Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire? in USA in 2004. Two episodes aired. In 1st episode Top Prize was ¥20,000,000, in 2nd was ¥10,000,000. In order to earn the top prize, the contestant must correctly answer the 10 questions instead of 15. On questions 1-5 there are 4 options, and on questions 5-10 were 2 options. On the last two questions a contestant can't take the money, and also there are no minimum amounts. In Super Millionaire (Japanese: スーパー＄ミリオネア) the money trees were changed. In first episode the celebrities Toshirō Yanagaba, Kōji Ishizaka, Yoshizumi Ishihara, Hiroshi Shinagawa, Ayako Nishikawa, Sayaka Aoki and Mona Yamamoto were appeared. In second episode the celebrities Oyakata Takanohana, Tetsuya Takeda, Junko Fuji, Kamejirō Ichikawa, Ryūji Miyamoto, Kazuo Tokumitsu and Rie Shibata were appeared. Clock format (2009-2010) On September 15, 2009 show with updates returned to the air. Now the player has a time limit on each question. If the time allotted to the question expired, it is considered that the player has withdrawn the money. If the time has not expired, it is added to the time bank: * 1-9 questions - 30 seconds (0,5 of minute) * 10-12 questions - 60 seconds (1 minute) * 13-14 questions - 180 seconds (3 minutes) * 15 question - Time Bank (no more than 3 minutes) On January 2, 2013, a special episode of the game was released with some updates. The graphic design was updated and the studio was improved. The time limit (clock) for the response was removed. Ratings of Specials * August 17, 2000 (Celebrity Special) - ? * April 5, 2001 (Celebrity Special) - ? * April 4, 2002 (Celebrity Special) - ? * June 27, 2002 - ? * January 2, 2003 (New Year Special) - ? * May 6, 2003 (Newlyweds Special) - ? * July 21, 2005 (Parent and Child Special) - ? * December 26, 2005 - ? * August 31, 2006 - ? * May 3, 2007 (Parent and Child Special) - 11% * July 5, 2007 (Celebrity Special) - 13,1% * August 30, 2007 - 13,1% * September 23, 2007 - 11,5% * December 23, 2007 (Super Millionaire) - 9,2% * March 27, 2008 (Super Millionaire) - 11,7% * September 18, 2008 - 13,3% * December 9, 2008 - 10,1% * January 30, 2009 - 14,7% * April 1, 2009 - ? * September 15, 2009 - 13,0% * March 9, 2010 - 15,3% * December 7, 2010 - 13,0% * March 31, 2011 - 9,8% * January 2, 2013 - 6,8% Celebrity Specials * On August 17, 2000 was first tournament. 16 celebrities (depending on the times, there were times when there were few) participated, the top ten of the written exams, who tried in advance tried quizzes at the V5 studio. People under 11th were able to participate in the final selection after completing one challenge, supplementing one person in descending order of the written test results. Not to mention sorting passers, there were also people who finished without being able to go straight to the V5 studio. In the newly established V5 studio challenger and all of the residuals in the supplementary room "Shuffle Chance" aiming at the center seat is set up, there is also the case that it will be broadcasted in the end of two weeks in the "Extended Battle", with two parts arranged quickly. There was also a competition for all quizzes participating. * On April 4, 2002 the celebrities Yoshiko Miyazaki (won ¥1,000,000), Aiko Satō (won ¥100,000), Yoshie Ichige (¥0, incentive prize), Erika Yamakawa (won ¥100,000), Eiko Koike (¥0), Tsutomu Sekine (won ¥1,000,000), Kano sisters (won ¥1,000,000) and Masakazu Mimura (won ¥1,000,000) were appeared. Children Specials On September 6, 2001, September 4, 2003 and August 26, 2004 were three episodes where kids appeared. Parodies A lot of parodies are made because this program has a very high degree of completeness, and the fountain sink holds a clear image and it is easy to imitate. Takashi Okamura, host of "Quiz $ Mageionaire" (Mecha Ike Lee!). Also on the 27th hour television in 2004 (Koji Imaja) also appeared, Mino Mamota was Mr. Masahiro of "Quiz $ Smarionaire", host of "Quiz $ Schlionea", host Ami in "Quiz $ Amilione" (Papapapa Puffy) etc. All hosts show off for real reasons or better. "Shurianea" in the Wannai R & R Special of April 2002, there was a case where Mino's grandfather himself appeared. Top Prize Winners * Yasuyuki Kunimitsu - ¥10,000,000 (July 27, 2000) * Yoshiaki Nagata - ¥10,000,000 (August 10, 2000) * Naoko Imao - ¥10,000,000 (November 2, 2000) * Hiroshi Hase - ¥10,000,000 (November 23, 2000) * Kazuyuki Nose - ¥10,000,000 (February 15, 2001) * Kotaro Kobayashi - ¥1,000,000 (September 6, 2001) * Katsuhiro Minamigawa - ¥1,000,000 (September 6, 2001) * Hitomi Sakamoto - ¥10,000,000 (December 13, 2001) * Akifumi Kikuchi - ¥10,000,000 (June 27, 2002) * Michiko Eguchi - ¥10,000,000 (August 1, 2002) * Naomi Nagata - ¥10,000,000 (November 14, 2002) * Shōko Mishima - ¥10,000,000 (May 8, 2003) * Sayu Tanabashi - ¥500,000 (September 4, 2003) * Natsumi Kataoka - ¥500,000 (September 4, 2003) * Daichi Suzuki - ¥10,000,000 (September 18, 2003) * Tsuyoshi Shinjo - ¥10,000,000 (January 2, 2004) * Jō Kihara - ¥500,000 (August 26, 2004) * Takafumi Horie - ¥10,000,000 (December 30, 2004) * Kazuko Hosoki - ¥10,000,000 (December 30, 2004) * Masaaki Sakai - ¥10,000,000 (April 7, 2005) * Yasuo Tanaka - ¥10,000,000 (April 7, 2005) * Yukiko Kashiwagi and Hanako Oshima - ¥10,000,000 (April 21, 2005) * Tomohisa Kikuchi - ¥10,000,000 (April 28, 2005) * Toshihiko Hamada - ¥10,000,000 (May 26, 2005) * Kotaro Koizumi - ¥10,000,000 (January 2, 2006) * Yūko Asano - ¥10,000,000 (March 23, 2006) * Junko Nozoe - ¥10,000,000 (June 29, 2006) * Keiko Ōi - ¥10,000,000 (July 27, 2006) * Dai Tamesue - ¥10,000,000 (September 14, 2006) * Bandō Mitsugorō X - ¥10,000,000 (October 5, 2006) * Dewi Sukarno - ¥10,000,000 (October 26, 2006) * Misako Konno - ¥10,000,000 (February 15, 2007) * Shōsuke Tanihara - ¥10,000,000 (July 5, 2007) * Sumiko Fuji - ¥10,000,000 (March 27, 2008) * Kazuo Tokumitsu - ¥10,000,000 (March 27, 2008) * Takeshi Kitano - ¥10,000,000 (January 30, 2009) * Hikari Ōta - ¥10,000,000 (April 1, 2009) * Mana Ashida - ¥1,000,000 (January 2, 2013) Biggest Winners * Kazuyoshi Yamawaki - ¥7,500,000 (July 13, 2000) Top Prize Losers * LaSalle Ishii - ¥1,000,000 (October 12, 2000) (15th question wrong) * Kuniko Asagi - ¥1,000,000 (April 5, 2001) (15th question wrong) * Kyoko Toyoshima - ¥1,000,000 (August 2, 2001) (15th question wrong) * Tatsumi Takuro - ¥1,000,000 (October 18, 2001) (15th question wrong) * Yasuhito Sema - ¥1,000,000 (November 8, 2001) (15th question wrong) * Yōko Mashita - ¥1,000,000 (November 15, 2001) (15th question wrong) * Masaki Numuta - ¥1,000,000 (November 22, 2001) (15th question wrong) * Musoyama Masashi - ¥1,000,000 (April 3, 2002) (15th question wrong) * Ken Watanabe - ¥1,000,000 (May 2, 2002) (15th question wrong) * Shizuka Kawamoto - ¥1,000,000 (July 18, 2002) (15th question wrong) * Saburo Kitajima - ¥1,000,000 (October 3, 2002) (15th question wrong) * Tatsuya Yamaguchi - ¥1,000,000 (November 14, 2002) (15th question wrong) * Yoshiharu Kamino - ¥1,000,000 (December 19, 2002) (15th question wrong) * Musoyamo Masashi - ¥1,000,000 (?) (15th question wrong) * Yutaka Take - ¥1,000,000 (April 3, 2003) (15th question wrong) * Kenji Mouri - ¥100,000 (September 4, 2003) (15th question wrong) * Rina Oooka - ¥100,000 (September 4, 2003) (15th question wrong) * Tsunemi Kusakabe - ¥1,000,000 (December 18, 2003) (15th question wrong) * Kyoto Kano - ¥1,000,000 (January 2, 2004) (15th question wrong) * Masami Sato - ¥1,000,000 (May 6, 2004) (15th question wrong) * Fujita Tomoko - ¥1,000,000 (May 27, 2004) (15th question wrong) * Keito Tokuda - ¥1,000,000 (July 8, 2004) (15th question wrong) * Tomoki Matsuoka - ¥100,000 (August 26, 2004) (15th question wrong) * Masashi Mori - ¥1,000,000 (September 2, 2004) (15th question wrong) * Yuri Takano - ¥1,000,000 (September 30, 2004) (15th question wrong) * Ushikubo Etsuko - ¥1,000,000 (January 20, 2005) (15th question wrong) * Wakanohana Masaru - ¥1,000,000 (October 6, 2005) (15th question wrong) * Cherish - ¥1,000,000 (November 10, 2005) (15th question wrong) * Akiko Yoshinoji - ¥1,000,000 (November 17, 2005) (15th question wrong) * Sakura Yokomine - ¥1,000,000 (January 2, 2006) (15th question wrong) * Haruo Kitamura - ¥1,000,000 (January 19, 2006) (15th question wrong) * Masahiko Tsugawa - ¥1,000,000 (March 23, 2006) (15th question wrong) * Masai Maya - ¥1,000,000 (July 13, 2006) (15th question wrong) * Yū Hayami - ¥1,000,000 (August 31, 2006) (15th question wrong) * Yoshiyuki Kôzu and Meiko Nakamura - ¥1,000,000 (November 23, 2006) (15th question wrong) * Kenji Eda - ¥1,000,000 (November 30, 2006) (15th question wrong) * Senichi Hoshino - ¥1,000,000 (January 2, 2007) (15th question wrong) * Hidekazu Nagai - ¥1,000,000 (February 22, 2007) (15th question wrong) * Yakkun Sakurazuka - ¥1,000,000 (March 8, 2007) (15th question wrong) * Hideo Higashikokubaru - ¥1,000,000 (March 29, 2007) (15th question wrong) * Shiro Ito and Takaaki Ito - ¥1,000,000 (May 3, 2007) (15th question wrong) * Shiro Asano - ¥1,000,000 (July 5, 2007) (15th question wrong) * Kazuya Maruyama - ¥1,000,000 (August 29, 2007) (15th question wrong) * Ayako Nishikawa - ¥0 (December 23, 2007) (10th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Ryūji Miyamoto - ¥0 (March 27, 2008) (10th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Takeshi Kitano - ¥1,000,000 (September 18, 2008) (15th question wrong) * Yuji Tanaka - ¥1,000,000 (April 1, 2009) (15th question wrong) * Other 2 Biggest Losers * Unknown Player - ¥1,000,000 (?) (14th question wrong) * Unknown Player - ¥1,000,000 (May 23, 2002) (14th question wrong) * Unknown Player - ¥1,000,000 (October 24, 2002) (14th question wrong) * Unknown Player - ¥1,000,000 (February 6, 2003) (14th question wrong) * Unknown Player - ¥1,000,000 (December 11, 2003) (14th question wrong) * Ebizō Ichikawa - ¥1,000,000 (September 7, 2006) (14th question wrong) * Yoshizumi Ishihara - ¥0 (December 23, 2007) (9th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Ichikawa Ennosuke IV - ¥0 (March 27, 2008) (9th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Takeshi Kitano - ¥1,000,000 (September 18, 2008) (14th question wrong) * Ichikawa Ebizo - ¥1,000,000 (January 2, 2013) (14th question wrong) ¥0 Winners * Yoshihiko Shiroyama - ¥0 (May 18, 2000) (3rd question wrong) * Yoshio Seitō - ¥0 (July 13, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Yoshizumi Ishihara - ¥0 (August 17, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Hiroshi Mita - ¥0 (September 14, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Hōsei Yamazaki - ¥0 (October 19, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Yumiko Yamamoto - ¥0 (November 2, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Kazuki Enari - ¥0 (November 9, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Rie Oh - ¥0 (December 4, 2000) (3rd question wrong) * Tomoe Shinohara - ¥0 (January 2, 2001) (4th question wrong) * Somegorō Ichikawa - ¥0 (January 2, 2001) (2nd question wrong) * Suehiro Kakinuma - ¥0 (February 22, 2001) (4th question wrong) * Ken Horiuchi - ¥0 (April 5, 2001) (5th question wrong) * Sayaka Yamaguchi - ¥0 (April 19, 2001) (4th question wrong) * Tomoaki Nakanishi - ¥0 (December 20, 2001) (4th question wrong) * Tsuneo Shoji - ¥0 (December 20, 2001) (4th question wrong) * Yoshiharu Kamino - ¥0 (December 20, 2001) (5th question wrong) * Keizō Tsuji - ¥0 (January 24, 2002) (5th question wrong) * Kayoko Kazeno - ¥0 (February 28, 2002) (2nd question wrong) * Kotoonna Sudo - ¥0 (May 2, 2002) (5th question wrong) * Misa Sato - ¥0 (May 9, 2002) (5th question wrong) * Takahiro Kitaoka - ¥0 (June 27, 2002) (5th question wrong) * Tetsurō Tanba - ¥0 (October 3, 2002) (5th question wrong) * Hideo Nakamura - ¥0 (May 29, 2003) (4th question wrong) * Masanori Murakawa (The Great Sasuke) - ¥0 (May 29, 2003) (4th question wrong) * Junko Furukawa - ¥0 (October 23, 2003) (4th question wrong) * Atsuko Yasuda - ¥0 (December 11, 2003) (5th question wrong) * Yūichi Satō - ¥0 (January 22, 2004) (4th question wrong) * Muga Tsukaji - ¥0 (February 19, 2004) (4th question wrong) * Eiji Hagiwara - ¥0 (April 22, 2004) (4th question wrong) * Haruo Fujita - ¥0 (May 13, 2004) (4th question wrong) * Katashi Yui - ¥0 (September 16, 2004) (2nd question wrong) * Hirokatsu Kinoshita - ¥0 (December 16, 2004) (3rd question wrong) * Masaki Kyomoto - ¥0 (April 7, 2005) (2nd question wrong) * Miyuki Imori - ¥0 (October 26, 2006) (1st question wrong) Super Millionaire * Ayako Nishikawa - ¥0 (December 23, 2007) (10th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Kōji Ishizaka - ¥0 (December 23, 2007) (5th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Yoshizumi Ishihara - ¥0 (December 23, 2007) (9th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Sayaka Aoki - ¥0 (December 23, 2007) (8th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Toshirō Yanagiba - ¥0 (December 23, 2007) (8th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Mona Yamamoto - ¥0 (December 23, 2007) (8th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Hiroshi Shinagawa - ¥0 (December 23, 2007) (6th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Kamejirō Ichikawa - ¥0 (March 27, 2008) (9th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Ryūji Miyamoto - ¥0 (March 27, 2008) (10th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Ichikawa Ennosuke IV - ¥0 (March 27, 2008) (9th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Tetsuya Takeda - ¥0 (March 27, 2008) (7th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Rie Shibata - ¥0 (March 27, 2008) (7th question wrong, Super Millionaire) * Oyakata Takanohana - ¥0 (March 27, 2008) (6th question wrong, Super Millionaire) Special Editions * Board game "クイズ$ミリオネア" by Takara Tomy released on September 27, 2001 * Electronic game "クイズ$ミリオネア" by Takara Tomy released in December 2001 * PlayStation game "クイズ$ミリオネア" by Eidos Interactive released on December 20, 2001 * Computer game "クイズ$ミリオネア" by Eidos Interactive released on December 20, 2001 * "Quiz $ Millionaire exciting party" ("クイズ$ミリオネア わくわくパーティー") for PC and PlayStation, by Eidos Interactive, released in 2001 * Book "Complete cheats! Quiz $ Millionaire" ("完全攻略! クイズ$ミリオネア", Kanzen kōryaku kuizu mirionea), the original release by Fusosha in March 2002, ISBN 4594034381 Catchphrases * The host in the show often pronounced the phrase like this: fainal ansaa? (Japanese: ファイナルアンサー!?). Legal action * In an interview, the contestant, who participated in February 21, 2002 episode, said that his answer to the 14th question was incorrect, and audience are fools. He won ￥1,000,000. He decided to file a lawsuit for ￥6,500,000 in the Shizuoka District Court. On October 7, 2003 (10 month and 7 days later), the Shizuoka District Court rendered a verdict in favor of the show, standing on their side and finding that the answer in the question was correct (it is a town, 34 literature out of the 33 document has the name of the town listed and certified), and dismissed his claim. As a result, the plaintiff (contestant) lost the case. Trivia * Total number of Top Prize winners: 38. * Total number of Top Prize losers: 49. * Total number of empty-handed contestants: 34 (without Super Millionaire). * The oldest contestant is 93-years-old Hisako Hara. She also the oldest contestant in Japan and International WWTBAM. Also one of oldest contestants are Yoshiyuki Kōzu (74-years-old) and Meiko Nakamura (72-years-old) (on November 16 and 23, 2006 appeared). * The youngest contestant is 16-years-old Enari Kazuki (November 9, 2000). * Nagisa Katahira is the first contestant, who reached the 14th question, took the money and won ¥5,000,000 (the biggest winning). * LaSalle Ishii is the first contestant, who answered the Top Prize wrong. This episode was watched by 30,1% of viewers (the record at that time). * Kazuyuki Nose is the first Top Prize winner in 21th century. * Mana Ashida is the youngest Top Prize winner (8-years-old). * Yumiko Yamamoto is the first empty-handed female contestant. * Miyuki Imori is contestant only, who answered the 1st question wrong. * On May 11, 2000 on ¥5,000,000 question 38-years-old Takayuki Yoshida lifeline used, the 63% of audience voted for wrong answer, and 14% is right (also 14% twice on May 2, 2002). On June 28, 2001 on 4th question Tomoaki Nakanishi lifeline used, 52% of audience voted for incorrect answer, 18% were right. Also on September 7, 2006, Ebizō Ichikawa on 14th question had 70% audience, who voted for wrong answer after the using of lifeline, 7% is right. * For the first time a very high rating was acquired by the episode of October 26, 2000. This episode was watched by 20,2% of viewers. * The lowest payout amount in the history of regular matches was broadcasted on June 21, 2001. * On January 16, 2003 the contestant to 13th question all three lifelines saved. * The show also was attended by players who have retained lifelines to the final question: on August 2, 2001 and on December 12, 2002 contestants 50:50 lifeline used. The Phone-a-Friend lifeline were used by contestants on September 30, 2004 and March 23, 2006 (after using Ask the Audience lifeline). The Ask the Audience lifeline on final question were used by contestants on February 1, 2001, on January 16, 2003 and on March 23, 2006. * Also in the show the players appeared, who answered correctly and didn't use a lifeline: on January 16, 2003, on March 9, 2006, on March 23, 2006, on May 18, 2006, on September 7, 2006, on October 5, 2006 and on March 29, 2007 episodes. * Also players appeared, who after using 50:50 lifeline answered incorrectly the 14th question (on May 23, 2002, on October 24, 2002, on February 6, 2003 and on December 11, 2003), the 13th question (on March 20, 2003) and the 12th question (on June 2, 2005). * On May 25, 2005 contestant Keiko Masuda on 8th question the Ask the Audience lifeline used, 100% voted for correct answer. * On November 24, 2005 the top two answers is 50:50 and the mass disappearance, the 12th question (40%, 38%, the total of 78% answers disappears at 50:50). * The maximum difference between the first place and the correct answer of the audience was 49%, 13th question (1st place 63%, correct answer 14%) (May 11, 2000). The minimum difference between the top two answers of the audience is 0%, and the 9th question (44% in both top 2 answers) (September 16, 2004). The minimum difference between the 1st and the bottom of the audience is 22% (1st place is 35%, 4th place is 13%) (January 16, 2003). * On September 18, 2008 episode the celebrity contestant Takeshi Kitano twice appeared. In first time he answered the Top Prize question wrong. In second time, at his request, all the lifelines were replaced by three "Phone-a-Friend" lifelines. Despite this, the host allowed him to use the "Ask the Audience" lifeline. He answered the 14th question wrong. In third time, on January 30, 2009 he appeared again and won Top Prize. Takeshi Kitano is the celebrity only, who thrice appeared in show. * A 15-minute video clip of the first Millionaire and Kyoko Kunimitsu (Real Player) is posted on the Croatian version official website. For details, open the Croatian version HP from the external link below and you can watch it by selecting "Japanu" in "o kvizu" → "Pogledajte kako je osvojen milijun u". References * About show (in English) * About show (in Russian) * January 2, 2013 episode (in Russian) * Top Prize questions (in Russian) * About "Final answer?" phrase (in English) * Video * About show (+ lists) * Winners Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Articles to be expanded